Issei Yukishima
Issei Yukishima was an Initiate investigator for the CCG living in the 1st ward. Appearance Issei is a damned halfie of Japanese and unspecified European ancestry with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. His hair is short but little he has is unkempt as he can’t be bothered to comb or brush it. He has soft, boyish features that often earn him unwanted compliments. These have thankfully been much less frequent because the CCG academy doesn’t do appearances. He is a bit on the short side at 5’8” but quite muscular at 150 lbs, producing the bizarre image of a boy’s head on a man’s body. Most of the time, his clothing covers this up, however. The typical CCG uniform is spurned by Issei in favor of a simple long-sleeved collared shirt, tending towards striped patterns, and fitted black pants belted snugly. Casual wear is a sweater and shorts, regardless of weather. He keeps a silver pocket watch, a gift from his father, on his person at all times. Messing with this watch is the only utterly unforgivable offense in his eyes. Since his encounter with Hideyoshi, Issei has taken to wearing a pair of aviator goggles when he's out on missions to protect himself from "sneaky eye attacks." Personality His existence can be described as carefree and free-spirited. Issei rarely lets anything trouble him or takes anything seriously (except for doing stuff to the watch. DON’T DO STUFF TO THE WATCH). The only time he really pulls himself together is for CCG missions. Moments when he has to be serious outside of a strictly mission or investigation based environment make him very uncomfortable. He has a robust sense of humor, but his jokes tend to run a little too morbid to be actually funny. His favorite things in the world are takoyaki and videogames, and he indulges heavily in both when he can. These are also excellent ways to distract or bribe him. A lifetime of being raised on purely martial arts have left him sorely lacking on basic knowledge about a lot of culture and even certain intricacies of language. He is practically made of confidence born partially of ignorance and partially of completely not caring about others’ opinions. These traits naturally lead to him speaking bluntly with others, unafraid to point things out without fear of repercussions. History Probably to be revealed via RP Powers and Abilities Martial Arts Training: Issei has been trained starting at a frankly inhumane age in martial arts. focusing mainly on Muay Thai, Jiujitsu, and a few forms of Silat. An Idiot's Composure: Due to a mixture of confidence and having few fucks to give, Issei rarely loses his cool and stays positive even in terrible situations. Combat: : Strengths: Secondary to his training, Issei has a strong body and high pain tolerance. He can shrug off simple cuts and bruises without batting an eye. He also moves with great efficiency, allowing him to conserve stamina and react well. : Weaknesses: His training placed little emphasis on actual foot speed, and his body isn't suitable for dodge city, so he isn't the fastest. His general lack of caring and academic intelligence makes him easy to trick/manipulate. It also means that giving him orders must be done carefully and specifically, or he'll mess things up. Quinque Tetsuzame Name: Tetsuzame Rating: B Type: Koukaku Status: Retired Appearance: Two armguards with an extension that wraps around the wrists to give it support and stability. Curved blade-like spikes with the tips flared backwards are dispersed evenly in the outside surface. Each is about 3 inches in height. The edges and tips are sharp enough to cut and pierce ghoul flesh with ease. Strengths: Capable of generating multiple bleeding wounds with a single strike. Synergizes well with Issei’s martial arts Weaknesses: A bit heavy due to its Koukaku origins. While it can cause a good amount of tissue damage, the spikes are too shallow to deliver deadly blows to the kakuhou or organs. Mechanics: The Quinque is kept in a modified case with two holes to put his hands into along one of the sides with the “seam”. Once he puts his hands inside, the case falls away. Spikes can be extended and retracted by bringing the palms of his hands together firmly. Spikes must be fully out in order to deal damage. Issei is also still in possession of one Scorpion. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Kotsuzan Squad